


Together

by CheetahLeopard2



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Teacher Kuroo Tetsurou, YouTuber Kozume Kenma, gossiping students, kodzuken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: Tetsurou's students don't believe he actually knows Kodzuken.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 18
Kudos: 763
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [todxrxki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/todxrxki/gifts).



> I wrote this for Madeline!! It's not up to my usual standards- I just wrote it in like 20 minutes because I wanted to do something for her- but I hope it makes her feel better.
> 
> Madeline, you're amazing, and while your writing is a standard I want to reach, you're very much human. With human compassion and feelings. I believe in you and your ability to get through this, you're not alone.

Kuroo Tetsurou is more observant than people usually give him credit for. Especially when it comes to Kozume Kenma, his best friend and husband. 

Usually, his awareness of Kenma refers to him  _ knowing _ Kenma- his habits, expressions, and dreams. 

Other times, his awareness just means he has a 6th sense for when people are talking about Kenma.

This 6th sense goes off when he walks into his office after third period ends. Being a teacher has its perks, and one of them is certainly the office space. A student of his, Mikado, is already inside, watching a video that Tetsurou immediately recognizes the audio of. 

“Is that kodzuken’s new animal crossing video?” He asks, putting his stack of to-grade tests on his desk as the Mikado jumps. 

“Yeah, it is. How’d you know, Kuroo-sensei? Are you a fan?”

Tetsurou smiles, “His number one fan, if I do say so myself.” It’s not a lie, but really Tetsurou hasn’t had chance to see the posted video yet, he was up late grading as Kenma edited the video, so the audio is engrained into his memory.

Mikado asks about a homework assignment, and goes on his way.

\----

It’s a casual dress day, and Tetsurou takes the chance to wear his Bouncing Ball corp hoodie.

When Kenma asks about it, Tetsurou grins, “I want to show my support~ Besides, I am a member of the board.”

Kenma narrows his eyes, but sighs and lets it go.

Before school begins, Tetsurou’s phone buzzes with a text from Bokuto Koutarou, who’s at a training camp, letting him know that Akaashi Keiji’s been invited by a literature teacher at Nekoma to come talk to her class about the world of publishing.

With a smirk, Tetsurou texts back that he’ll be sure to catch up with Keiji later.

His first period is the same as usual, a bunch of tired high schoolers who aren’t the most excited about having science as their first class.

Mikado is in his second period, and is the first one to ask about Tetsurou’s hoodie.

“Oh I’m on the board,” Tetsurou answers off-handedly, and another student scoffs.

“If you’re on the board of Bouncing Ball corp, why would you be teaching high school?” she asks, and Tetsurou laughs.

“Well first, I played volleyball here, I’m an alumni, and I love chemistry and teaching.”

“If you’re on the board of Bouncing Ball, wouldn’t you know Kodzuken?” Mikado asks, and Tetsurou smiles.

“Of course I do, now come on guys, we’re off topic.”

Lunchtime rolls around without much more excitement, and Tetsurou heads to the office of the literature teacher Koutarou had mentioned. 

As expected, Keiji’s there, looking vaguely uncomfortable as the teacher flirts with him.

Tetsurou knocks, and the literature teacher gestures for him to come in, “Hello Hiroshi-san. Akaashi, it’s been a while.”

Keiji smiles at him politely, “Pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san,” they ignore Hiroshi’s gasp, “how’ve you been? I heard Bouncing Ball and Kenma are doing well.”

Tetsurou grins, “Yeah, just the other day-”

\----

“Kuro.” Kenma’s voice is always nice to hear, even when it has an annoyed tone like now.

“Yes, love?” Tetsurou’s in his office, getting ready for his first class of the day. He’s gotten through most of the grading he has to do, but he can’t help feel he’s forgetting something.

“You forgot your lunch.”

“Oh. Uh, can you bring it to me? You could eat lunch here.”

Kenma sighs, but Tetsurou can hear the slight smile in his voice when he says, “Fine.” 

The bell rings as the call ends, and Tetsurou goes on with his day with a larger smile on his face than usual.

When lunchtime rolls around, he goes to his office to find Kenma fiddling with his phone, two bentos on the desk, his large “visitor” sticker already half-falling off of his sweatshirt. Actually- Tetsurou squints at him, “Is that my sweatshirt?”

Kenma glances up at him, “Yeah,” he shrugs before going back to his game.

“Kenmaaa,” Tetsurou taps the top edge of Kenma’s phone, “it’s lunchtime, not game time.” 

Kenma huffs, as though it’s a chore, but smiles all the same.

Tetsurou shares stories about his day and his students as they eat, until he’s interrupted by a knock on the office door.

It’s Mikado, who freezes as soon as he enters, “Ah, sorry Kuroo-sensei, I didn’t realize you had a meeting.”

“Ah don’t worry,” Tetsurou says, “you weren’t interrupting much. This is my husband.”

“Kozume Kenma,” Kenma introduces himself, and Mikado hastily bows and introduces himself, wide eyed.

When Kenma leaves, Mikado turns to Tetsurou with wide eyes, “You  _ actually  _ know Kodzuken?!” 

Tetsurou laughs.

\---

The next video of Kodzuken’s to be uploaded has Tetsurou ‘accidentally’ walking past the ‘accidentally’ open door of the streaming room.

And the next school day, Tetsurou’s class basically turns into a Q & A.

And for the rest of their lives, they’re happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment <3


End file.
